


There Is No Better Place Than Right By Your Side

by carrotcouple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Snow Fight, inadvisable use of innocence, laven holiday gift exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: It’s nice.Just the two of them in the middle of some tiny nearly forgotten town in a hardly mentioned European country, surrounded by nothing but snow, sleeping trees and the rustle of a barely there breeze.It’s easy to forget everything.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	There Is No Better Place Than Right By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> my giftee for the gift exchange was @candy-crackpot on tumblr! I am so honored to write this for them!

It’s freezing when Allen wakes up. He can barely feel his toes and he realizes they’re sticking out of the blanket. Whining under his breath, Allen pulls his feet back under the blanket, trying to find that deliciously warm position he had been in a couple of minutes ago. He can’t find it. And it’s because his boyfriend is not there for him to press his freezing toes against. Allen grumbles. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. If he opens them he won’t be able to go back to sleep. 

Hoping to coax his boyfriend back to his side, Allen whines loudly. But after making extremely discontent noises for five minutes and absolutely no sign of Lavi, Allen mutters pathetically into his pillow and then sits up, his hair sticking out awkwardly. 

The room is empty, but he sees a shadow out on the veranda. Allen sighs, grabs his socks and gloves and his exorcist uniform before shuffling out of the room and onto the veranda. Lavi is sitting there, his eyes distant as he stares at the immense expanse of snow stretched out in front of them. Allen thinks he remembers Lavi saying something about how it was snowing last night. Lavi is holding a notebook close to himself, scribbled lines in almost illegible handwriting there. His cheeks are red, kissed by the cold. He looks like he’s a part of the scenery, something Allen shouldn’t touch. 

Lavi blinks and then turns to look at Allen. 

“Allen,” Lavi murmurs and then he breaks out into a smile, shattering the detached feeling. “Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold,” Allen says, frowning. To be fair, it’s hardly cold in his exorcist uniform. Allen has no idea what Komui does, but it works brilliantly. 

“It just looks pretty,” Lavi says, jumping to his feet and shutting his notebook. Tim shoots out of the room and knocks straight into Allen’s head. Allen lets out a noise of surprise, slipping and then he pitches into the snow sideways. 

“Tim!” Allen cries out indignantly, sitting up and covered in a layer of fresh snow. He’s officially ruined the untouchable feeling of the snow. And Lavi is laughing. At him. Allen narrows his eyes, takes a handful of snow, packing it into a crudely and hurriedly made snowball and smacks Lavi in the face, successfully shutting him up. Tim shoots down into the snow, creating a tiny path for himself. 

Lavi sputters, wiping snow off his face.

“OK, you started it,” Lavi says. That’s all the warning Allen gets before Lavi jumps off the veranda and onto Allen, practically shoving Allen into the knee deep snow. Allen squawks and then pushes Lavi off of himself and rolls to the side, kicking himself up to his feet to attack with handfuls of snow. Lavi shrieks and starts shoveling snow at Allen with his arms. 

It’s like they’re playing in water instead of snow. 

Allen is glad that the small inn they stayed in for the night was clearly not awake yet. 

Lavi’s golem is still inside the room, so Allen doesn’t need to pretend to be the responsible one and tell Lavi they need to head back to headquarters soon since they’ve finished their mission. 

A foot slams into Allen’s chest and he goes back down into the snow, Lavi on top of him, screaming in mad delight. He’s saying something about how Allen let his guard down, but Allen can barely hear anything through all the crunching and wet noises of the snow Lavi is pushing down onto him. 

Allen clicks his tongue, his left arm twitching and then Crowned Clown is all around him, pushing Lavi away and effortlessly helping him get rid of any snow on him. 

“Cheating!” Lavi shouts. “Using your innocence is cheating!”

Allen grins cheekily. 

“Oh? But you already knew I was a cheater,” Allen says, with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“Crowned Clown is too much of an advantage!” Lavi snaps. 

“How about you focus less on complaining and more on-” Allen uses Crowned Clown to help him gather snow, “-defending yourself!” Allen yells. Crowned Clown is indeed too much of an advantage. It helps him create a relentless barrage of snow balls. Lavi is shouting indiscernible things at him as he dodges, hurriedly attempting to build a wall of snow to protect himself. 

“You wanna fight?” Lavi shouts from behind his flimsy snow wall. 

“Oh?” Allen cackles. “Can you do that?”

The next moment an insane amount of snow is flung in Allen’s direction. 

“Wha-” Allen uses Crowned Clown to move, but still manages to get smacked in the shoulder. He turns to look at Lavi who has his lips pressed together, a fierce look in his eyes. He’s using his hammer as a glorified giant shovel and catapult. 

“Aren’t you trying too hard?” Allen asks.

“Aren’t you just getting scared?” Lavi quips back. 

Allen decides not to dignify that with an answer and instead starts throwing more snow in Lavi’s direction. Lavi is more nimble with his hammer in his hands, using it both as a shield, a sword and a means of dodging. 

“Stay still!” Allen says.

“How about no?” And then Lavi is hurtling in Allen’s direction. Allen startles, taken aback by the sudden change in attack and hesitates to use Crowned Clown for just a moment. That moment is all Lavi needs. His body crashes into Allen’s and they’re both falling into the snow. Lavi is laughing happily before Allen can think to attack with more snow. 

Lavi seems content to just lie there with Allen in his arms so Allen stays still, his chest rumbling with a pleased chuckle. 

“Are you cold?” Lavi asks Allen. 

_ Not really _ .

“A little,” Allen says. 

Lavi’s arms tighten around Allen and he dips his head down to kiss him. Allen hums and kisses Lavi back. Lavi buries his hands into the hair near his neck, deepening the kiss and stroking Allen’s nape with cold fingers. Allen’s skin breaks into goosebumps at his touch. He raises his arms to wrap them around Lavi, Crowned Clown deactivated. 

It’s nice. 

Just the two of them in the middle of some tiny nearly forgotten town in a hardly mentioned European country, surrounded by nothing but snow, sleeping trees and the rustle of a barely there breeze. 

It’s easy to forget everything. 

Allen puts their responsibilities and roles on the backshelf of his mind and indulges himself in Lavi - something they regularly can’t do. 

Allen’s feels stupidly warm now, and that makes Lavi’s hands feel colder. But he ignores it in favor of kissing Lavi harder, shifting in the snow and digging his fingers into Lavi’s neck. Lavi gets colder far more easily than Allen does, but he has the habit of ignoring that feeling. Allen breaks away from the kiss for a moment to press kisses against Lavi’s jaw.

Then Tim rises up from the snow, clearly having been forgotten and spits out snow on their heads.

“Gah! Tim!” Lavi shrieks as snow goes down his collar. Allen sits up, pushing Lavi up with him. Lavi is cursing under his breath as he tries to scoop the snow up from his back. 

“That’s Tim saying we should get a move on,” Allen laughs.

“Ugh, fine,” Lavi mutters. Lavi stands up and then helps Allen up. They try to dust snow off of themselves and fail to do so, so they simply track snow back into their room. Lavi’s golem is waiting there for them and they finally hear sounds of people in the inn waking up. Allen towels his hair and searches for a new pair of socks he could wear. 

“Lavi, you’ve left something here,” Allen notices a small pouch that definitely wasn’t his by his bag on the floor. 

“Hm?” Lavi leans over to look and his eyes widen. “Ah!” Lavi quickly snatches it up from the floor. “I hope it hasn’t gotten damaged,” he opens the pouch to peer in. 

“What is it?” Allen asks. 

“Do you want to see it?” Lavi asks with a knowing grin. 

“No, absolutely not,” Allen says immediately. 

“Aw, no need to be so reserved,” Lavi leans against Allen, arm on his shoulder. 

“I’m not being reserved. I am genuinely uninterested,” Allen deadpans. 

“This just so happens to be,” Lavi continues, ignoring Allen, “for you!”

“Huh?” Allen blinks. “Me?” he asks skeptically. 

“Yes, for you!” Lavi opens the pouch fully so that Allen can see it. There’s a small earring there. It’s a dangly chain of sorts with a sphere at the bottom engraved with words from a language that Allen doesn’t recognize. 

“An...earring,” Allen says as Lavi pushes it into his hands. 

“Yes! I noticed even though your ears are pierced, you don’t wear anything. I wondered if there was a deep reason for that, but then you wore the radio device from the Asia Branch just fine,” Lavi says.

“I just...never thought of picking out jewelry for myself,” Allen picks the earring out of the pouch and notices how pretty it is. “I wore earrings for a job just before I joined the order and for some reason I’ve maintained the holes…”

“Well, know you can wear this!” Lavi nods, looking satisfied.

“Why?” Allen asks.

“Why wear the earring?” Lavi looks confused. “Why wouldn’t you wear the earring?” 

“No...why would you buy something for me?” Allen asks. They’re not the gift giving kind of couple. They buy food for each other every now and then, but that was it.

“Hm,” Lavi scratches at his chin with his finger, something Allen knows him to do when he’s flustered. “Well, today so happens to be one year since the day we met,” 

Allen remembers that day well. It was snowing outside, his left eye was barely healing, he had faced the demons with a new resolve thanks to Lavi. 

“That’s something,” Allen murmurs, suddenly the gift seems to have much more meaning. It makes him feel... _ happy _ that Lavi would remember something as trivial as they day they first met. It wasn’t a monumental moment in their relationship. They had just simply, somehow managed to click together so easily on that first day, it felt like Allen had known Lavi all along. “I don’t remember the date at all.”

“Well, it’s a Bookman’s job to remember these things,” Lavi reminds him. 

“Guess I’m the one that’s going to forget all our anniversaries,” Allen chuckles. 

( _ Neither of them comment on the fact that they may not live long enough or last long enough to see those anniversaries together. _ )

“No worries, I’ll just remind you!” Lavi grins. “Anyways, we need to pack up and be on our way or Komui’ll nag at us!” 

“We don’t want that,” Allen rolls his eyes. He leans up to kiss Lavi on the mouth lightly before going back to searching for dry socks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally never getting over Allen's earring from the Noah's Ark arc. It was very pretty, bless Bak for making that. This ended up being silly but I hope it was fun to read! (I had to sneak in some hints of angst lmao). Let's pretend Link is staying in a completely different room which is far away for this fic. I would like to thank my wifey for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> say hello on tumblr/twitter/insta @carrotcouple!


End file.
